


It'll Fit

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Niles takes his prince and his fellow retainer up his ass at the same time. Short tumblr prompt fill.





	

"You can do this," Niles growled, biting down hard on his lip as he looked over his shoulder at his prince and fellow retainer, who both looked at him appalled and confused as he urged them forward, his ass stuck out high. "Come on, have some fun for once. I know you two want to experiment."

Leo and Odin didn't know what to make of this, didn't know what to say or how to explain to Niles that they weren't sure how their cocks were both supposed to fit in, mostly because they'd agreed to do whatever he asked them to if he sucked them off, and now their cocks were both glistening all the way down to the bases after the best head either had ever had in their life, and they knew they didn't really have a choice but to push forward, Odin slipping underneath Niles and Leo on his knees behind him, all while the roguish retainer smiled and drew deep breaths in preparation.

Grasping both his and Odin's cocks, Leo pressed the two dicks together and guided both heads right up against Niles's pucker, loosened with fingers and utterly unprepared to be double penetrated, but there was no talking him down from something he wanted. So he pressed slowly forward and took a deep breath himself, the prince utterly unprepared for this but knowing he had agreed to it and that if he went back on it, Niles would never let him hear the end of it.

"Fuck!" Niles groaned as he felt both thick cock heads pushing into him at once. Neither one was a stranger to fucking his ass, but he'd never had the two of them in together, both generously hung young blonds pushing into him and giving him every last reason he could have ever wanted to twist about in excitement. He'd never felt so full in his life, and he had to resist the urge to shove his hips back and take even more down as his cock twitched and ached against Odin's stomach, trickling some pre-cum down as he held himself steady over him. "Deeper," his voice rumbled.

Trying to take this one step at a time, Odin guided Leo, timing their pushes with grips on his prince's thigh so that they could move in sync, pressing into him with slow, strong strokes. Each one pushed a little bit deeper into his ass, pressing onward and leaving both men to moan loudly as they felt the tight ass stretched out to accommodate them, the unbelievable tightness made only better by the friction and contact of their cocks rubbing together inside of his hole.

With each push sinking a bit more into Niles's ass, Leo and Odin couldn't help but feel their worries and reservations about what they were doing melt steadily away as they realized it not only was possible to both somehow fit inside of his rear, but that it felt amazing to do it. There was something undeniably twisted about it, but with Niles in the middle of them--or even just involved, period--twisted seemed to be a prerequisite for it, and all of the many debaucherous, kinky things he had introduced into their relationship had yet to disappoint or fall flat for the two of them. And somehow, this was proving to be no change from the norm, for as much as they were both amazed by the fact it felt so good.

"I knew you'd come around," Niles groaned, his hips rolling and his cock dragging along Odin's stomach as he drew closer. "Don't you dare stop fucking me now," he grunted, biting his lip so hard he knew he'd soon be tasting scarlet as he kept moving. "I'm close, and something tells me you are too."

Odin and Leo could both feel the other's cock throbbing against theirs. It felt like they were frotting within the confines of Niles's ass as they fucked him, nice and slow, but now so deep into him that they could hardly believe they had accomplished this, or that Niles wasn't howling in agony. How he could endure this was beyond them, but their confusion wasn't going to stop them from enjoying this utterly as their bodies gave in, both cocks twitching and erupting inside of Niles's stretched out ass, slamming forward as they lost themselves.

The sensation of two loads being pumped into him at once was too much for Niles, who yelled as he came onto Odin's stomach, his cock twitching and aching against the firm skin as he lost himself utterly, his fingers dug into the bedding hard as he let out noises more ragged than either had heard before. "Ah, fuck! That was perfect," he grunted, slowly easing forward and guiding the two cocks out of him as he slumped down. "Now then, only one question remains; who feels like getting in there and cleaning up?"


End file.
